


take me home (where my dreams are made of gold)

by kolbietheninja



Series: The Cheerful Uchiha [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Gen, Omake, Side Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolbietheninja/pseuds/kolbietheninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since you guys asked for it, here it is! I've also decided to take requests! If there's anything in the fic you'd like me to expand upon or a scene you'd like to see, then let me know! I'll pick some and post them here as well.</p></blockquote>





	1. deleted scene: rivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you guys asked for it, here it is! I've also decided to take requests! If there's anything in the fic you'd like me to expand upon or a scene you'd like to see, then let me know! I'll pick some and post them here as well.

_**Deleted Scene: Rivals  
** _

"Good morning, Naruto!" Takeshi greets him warmly.

"Don't you think I'm falling for your nice guy act, Sasuke!" Naruto squints his eyes at him, suspicious.

Takeshi resists the urge to sigh. He'll admit that the class pariah had reminded him painfully of Tsuna - and even himself - in the beginning, but after spending six years in the Academy with him, Takeshi knows that Naruto isn't really like Tsuna at all. Oh, he's bright, blindingly so, and Takeshi's willing to bet he's not as stupid or as weak as his class scores would have everyone believe him to be.

With just a little hands on training, maybe if someone explains things differently, Naruto could be more than great.

The thing is, though - and Takeshi's not sure how this happened exactly - Naruto pegged him as his rival since day one. And now he won't accept any of Takeshi's offers of friendship. It's a strange limbo he finds himself in because lots of his friends in the other world had been reluctant to befriend him, too, so he's not unfamiliar with the process of endearing himself to someone. It's just that it's never taken him six years - and counting - to do it.

"Don't be so mean to Sasuke-kun, Naruto!" Sakura scolds him harshly, punctuating her words with her fists.

Shielding himself rather futilely, Naruto protests, "But Sakura-chan-! Oww!"

"Settle down!" Iruka-sensei calls from the front of the room, and almost everyone hurries to do so. Generally nice he may be, but Iruka-sensei can be pretty scary when he wants to be, hahaha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned for Naruto and Sasuke to be little more than rivals in the beginning. It was only for the shock value, however, which is not a good enough reason to keep it in, so I changed it. I'm definitely glad I did.


	2. omake: baseball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lovetolongago said: "Although if Takeshi misses baseball he should totally re-create the sport. That'd be kind of cool." Naturally, I jumped on the idea with enthusiasm. That being said, turns out I can write a fight better than a baseball game, which is really saying something. Also, keep in mind that it's been proven in canon that Takeshi really sucks at explaining things. So please ignore any glaring mistakes! OTL

_**Omake: Baseball** _

"Baseball?" Naruto parrots him, confusion almost palpable.

"Yup," Takeshi confirms, more than excited about the idea. "It's a game I made up, and I wanted to play it with you guys." He crosses his fingers behind his back to excuse the little white lie.

It had been a goal of his ever since he'd begun receiving his own pay checks - playing his favorite sport in this new world, that is.

His first step had been to get his hands on some bats and baseballs. Yoshi, who was apparently TenTen's father and the owner of a weapons shop, had been kind enough to point him to a 'smith who was capable of recreating them with only a detailed description from Takeshi. How cool is that? They're not exactly the same, but that's to be expected. They feel and work like they're supposed to, and that's more than enough.

Then, he'd charmed Mitsuko - who regularly sold him his shinobi gear - into placing an order for customized equipment - baseball gloves. She'd happily agreed, and Takeshi had gained his gloves and a new friend.

His last objective had been finding a suitable baseball field, but with the entirety of the Uchiha Compound and various lands at his disposal, that had been rather easy, too. He'd eventually decided on a relatively large training ground near the edge of the village, which is perfect because it's grassy and flat. He'd used a modified earth jutsu to make the pitcher's mound and another to clear the grass for the four bases. A little tidying up here and there, as well as placing the mats and marking the batter's box - and he'd been finished!

He'd spent an entire afternoon batting and then using bursts of chakra to catch the balls before they hit the ground. The familiar ache afterwards had been soothing, as if a part of him had finally settled. And maybe it had. Baseball had been his coping mechanism and lifeline once upon a time. It felt... good to play again. Peaceful. Takeshi is and will always be a baseball player at heart.

But the point of a team sport is to play with your friends! So he grins and explains, "We need two teams of nine players, so Naruto and Sakura will be on a team with seven shadow clones. And Sensei and I will be on the other one with seven more clones."

Kakashi, who had been slouching against a tree and pretending like he wasn't listening, says, "I don't remember agreeing to that."

Takeshi laughs. "But Sensei! Without you, it would be uneven."

Sakura chimes in, curious, "What are the rules, Sasuke?"

"One team goes bam and then whoosh! While the other goes zoom and thwap!" He spends the next few minutes going in depth with as many sound effects as he can. He uses gestures and everything, but by the end of it, his audience looks more bewildered than before. "What's wrong?"

He thinks he hears Sakura mutter, "I don't even know where to start..." He must have heard wrong, though.

Kakashi says, "Why don't we pick it up as we play?"

"Sounds good!" Takeshi chirps, any bemusement dissipating at the promise of a good game.

At his prompting, nineteen Naruto clones pop into existence, and Takeshi suggests they change color and assign numbers to indicate which teams they're on - blue for Team Kakashi-Sasuke and green for Team Naruto-Sakura. Four of them are assigned areas near the first through third bases as well as the outfield, and the last clone he directs to his spot behind the catcher's box.

"You're the umpire," Takeshi informs him. "He's like a referee. You'll tell us when the pitches are strikes or balls and when players are safe or out. That kind of stuff."

To his credit, the clone only looks a little confused. "So he's like Iruka-sensei when we sparred in the Academy?"

"Yeah, exactly," he confirms. He spends the next few minutes outlining what 'pitches' are as well as the various types, speaking loudly enough that both teams can listen in. He keeps it to fastballs and balls since that's all they really need to play.

"Here, Blue Number Two, put this glove on, yeah like that, and squat here." Once the clone is properly situated, he grins and tells him, "You're the catcher! Your job is to catch whatever I throw at you."

Number Two nods resolutely, and Takeshi gives him a thumbs up.

"Okay... Red Number Six, c'mere," he grabs the clone and moves him to the batter's box. "This is a baseball bat. You hold it like this and swing at strikes. If the ball connects and flies into the field - and no one catches it - you run to first base." He mimes swinging and then points to the white mat. He gets another nod, and the clone confidently accepts the bat.

Takeshi goes about placing each player in their position and explaining what they're supposed to do. By the time he's finished, the outfield and infield are filled with blue Naruto clones waiting impatiently to begin playing. He grins in anticipation.

He takes his place on the mound and says, "I'm the pitcher!" Another quick summation of his job, and then he throws a few pitches to demonstrate. He's a little rusty, but his fastball is as ever insanely fast, and the Naruto clone can't touch it. Well, not yet anyway.

Sakura, already wearing red but having dutifully henge-d a number one on her back, asks, a touch of astonishment in her voice, "You created this game all by yourself? It's so... elaborate. Not that I'm doubting you!" She hastily tags on at the end, likely worried she'd offended him.

He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. She's not wrong. "It wasn't just me. When I was little, I played this with my family a lot!"

Her face crumples in sympathy, as it always does at the mention of his past, and Takeshi winces internally at the deception. He had played baseball with his dad before he'd joined a team, and he hadn't confirmed or denied anything else. He still feels a little guilty, though.

"And well, I wanted to play with you guys! It's always more fun than just playing alone, don't you think?" He hurriedly clarifies before she can get any more teary-eyed.

"Right!" Naruto unknowingly comes to the rescue. Hands behind his head, he goes on, "S'more fun when we're together. So let's play already! I wanna try it!"

Some of the clones murmur their agreement, and others shift excitedly in place.

Sakura smiles and offers, "I'm kind of excited to play, too."

"Cool," Takeshi says happily. "Okay, Sensei, we're taking the field first!"

At this, Kakashi ambles forward, a white number seven visible on the back of his flak jacket. As Takeshi hands him a glove, he sweats. "How did I get talked into this again?"

Takeshi beams at him innocently. "You're doing this for your cute, little genin, right?"

Kakashi sighs. "I can already tell those puppy-dog eyes are going to be the death of me." Nonetheless, he takes up his position at first base.

"You guys can figure out the batting order," he tells the other team, all of whom had been looking around indecisively. "It doesn't matter who goes first so long as it's the same order every time."

They decide on a simple solution - going in numerical order, and so Takeshi's first opponent in the box is none other than Sakura. She takes a few practice swings as Takeshi urges her to do and then she steps hesitantly next to the plate.

"Loosen up, Sakura-chan!" He calls to her teasingly. "Or are you afraid of losing to me?"

She blinks in surprise. Then she smirks at him, fire in her eyes, and grips the bat tightly. "Yeah, right! Bring it, Chuckles!" She growls.

A surprised but delighted laugh escapes him (they've been working on getting Sakura to be comfortable enough to use playful insults for a while now), and he can only respond with a cheerful, "As you wish."

Without further adieu, he winds up, lifts his leg, moves his arm back, and like a whip, the ball is soaring through the air. Sakura, visibly shocked, lets the ball fly by her, and it makes a satisfying sound as it hits the mitt.

"Strike!" The tiny umpire, whom had donned a chuunin vest as his uniform, yells belatedly.

"C'mon, you can do it, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouts encouragingly from the sidelines, and some of the red team shout out their own encouragements.

She settles back in and glares challengingly at Takeshi, and his grin widens. He throws another power pitch, and this time, she watches its trajectory, likely calculates its course and the best way to hit it, and swings. She makes contact but hadn't been prepared for the sheer force of it, and it grounds to third. Number Nine grabs it and throws it to first, exactly as he'd been instructed. It'd happened so fast that Sakura, even boosted by chakra, stepped on the plate a moment too late. Kakashi had already tagged her with ball.

The ump assigned to the area yells, "She's out!"

She huffs, giving both he and Kakashi an evil eye. "Isn't using our jounin sensei cheating?"

The man puts his hands up defensively, "Hey, you're the ones who conned me into playing."

Takeshi retorts, easily, "I told him not to use chakra, so it's okay!"

Never mind the fact that Kakashi is probably only marginally less capable without it.

Sakura rolls her eyes at him, probably having the same thought. She gives one last dirty look to Sensei and then returns to her team's side.

Naruto steps up to the plate and cheers, "My turn! I'm totally gonna hit it and get a home plate!"

"Home run," Takeshi corrects with an answering grin. "We'll see about that."

And the game was on.

(It eventually derailed spectacularly when Naruto ran up a tree to catch a ball and they couldn't agree on whether or not it was cheating. From there, all of them began climbing trees and enhancing their throws and swings with chakra, and more than a few balls would have likely never again seen the light of day had Kakashi not made them search for them afterward.

Despite this, all of them agreed to play again sometime. Takeshi happily labeled it a success.)

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was another scene involving Takeshi coaxing Kakashi to join Team 7 at a BBQ restaurant, but I must have accidentally deleted it, which is annoying. There are a few more deleted scenes, but since they'd spoil the next chapter, I'll have to wait to post them. Anyway, feel free to request something! No romance, though. I'm still filling romance prompts from last year. Ugh.


	3. deleted scene: the grilling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I didn't lose this after all! It was just on my phone rather than my computer. Thanks for all the suggestions! I should probably say that I reserve the right to not pick all of them, but there aren't any that I don't like. So while I shall make no promises, I will certainly give writing all of them a shot. :D

_**Deleted Scene: The Grilling  
** _

"Why don't we go get something to eat as a team?" Takeshi suggests suddenly, as Sakura lingers awkwardly off to the side and before Kakashi can make his escape. They've been a team and completed their fair share of D-Ranks for the last week, and yet Takeshi has yet to meet with anyone besides Naruto outside of ninja business. He's going to remedy that.

Over Naruto's excited demand for Ichiraku's, Takeshi assures them, "It doesn't have to be ramen." They collectively ignore Naruto's protests.

Sakura at least seems pleased to be invited, if a bit hesitant. "Um, if you want, Sasuke-kun," she acquiesces, glancing at their wayward sensei curiously.

At all of their expectant looks, Kakashi eye-smiles at them. Pulling out his book and flipping to a bookmarked page, he hums, "All right." Likely just to be difficult, he says, "Only if it's Korean Barbecue, though."

"Okay," Takeshi gives in easily, more than used to dealing with difficult people.

"And if I don't have to pay," Kakashi adds cheerily.

"Maa, I'm sure the three of us could treat you," Takeshi counters him, glancing at Naruto and Sakura who nod their agreement. If Naruto does it while squinting suspiciously at the man, well, that's hardly his fault.

Kakashi hmms, and that's all Takeshi needs to know this victory has gone to him. Smiling, he ushers all of them to the closest Akimichi variant of Kakashi's preferred food, and they're all seated with food on the grill before they know what hit them.

"So," Takeshi begins genially, as they all wait for the various meat to cook, "why did you want to become a ninja, Sakura?"

Startled at being addressed so suddenly, she looks at him with wide eyes before his words presumably sink in, and she thinks about it. "My neighbor was a shinobi, and she was really cool. She was always so nice to me, and I don't know. I just wanted to be like her, I guess. Strong. Dependable," she divulges.

None of them question the use of past tense, even Naruto, who has the tact of a rampaging bull.

"That's a pretty neat dream," Takeshi says sincerely. "I think you could become strong." He'd been worried when she'd implied that her dream had involved him in some way, likely to do with her crush rather than her ability as a shinobi, but it seems he needn't have.

Sakura blinks at him, maybe only just remembering that she had goals that didn't necessarily involve Takeshi. A pleased flush rises on her cheeks when she registers his approval. "Thanks, Sasuke-kun."

"Ne, Sasuke, what did you mean when you said you wanted to be a legend like Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto pipes up over a mouthful of pork.

Takeshi had honestly wondered why he hadn't already asked, but it's possible he had simply been distracted by news of the test Kakashi had dropped on them after Takeshi had brought it up.

He glances at Kakashi, who is feigning immersion in Icha Icha, and says, "Didn't you know? Our sensei is Sharingan Kakashi, man of a thousand jutsu. Or well, that's what it says in the bingo book."

Sakura and Naruto both snap their heads up to look at the man, narrowing in on his covered left eye curiously. Kakashi ignores them with ease.

"Sharingan?" Sakura parrots, the question directed to Takeshi but her eyes glued to Sensei. "As in the Uchiha Clan's kekkai-genkai?"

"What's a kekkai-what's it?" Naruto demands, face scrunched up in the expression he gets when the conversation goes over his head.

Perhaps taking pity on him, Sakura explains, "Kekkai-genkai. It means 'Bloodline Limit.' They're special abilities passed down within certain clans, and they can't be taught to anyone else not in the clan. The Uchiha have the Sharingan, which is a dojutsu."

Nodding sagely, Naruto says, "I see, I see." Then, his brows furrow, as if he were concentrating particularly hard. His eyes fly open, and he asks rather astutely, "But wait- how does Kaka-sensei have the Sharin-thing if he's not part of Sasuke's clan?"

Blinking away her surprise, Sakura reveals, "That's a good question."

They turn to Kakashi in askance- but the seat is empty. Takeshi glances at the grill. A few pieces of pork are missing. Even he hadn't realized the man had escaped.

"Hey- where'd he go?!" Naruto shouts irritably. "Gah! That's just like him! Show up for the free food and then bail!" He growls to himself, shoving a piece of meat into his mouth.

"At least he came along," Sakura offers reasonably, but Takeshi can read the anger in her twitching brow.

Takeshi laughs. "Maa, we'll just have to corner him again some other time, ne?"

"Guess so," Naruto huffs, but it's without heat. He then waves his chopsticks in the air wildly. "But we're making him pay for all of us!"

Sakura turns over a steak on the grill. "You're damn right we are!" She mutters.

He laughs again, snatching a piece that Naruto had been going for and incensing him further. Things escalate from there, and only Takeshi's charm saves them from being kicked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get it? The grilling? Because they're grilling food and grilling Kakashi for information? *obnoxious laughter*
> 
> Anyway, this was supposed to be a heartwarming scene, but Takeshi just had to push. There's no way Kakashi would tell them anything so personal after only a week of knowing them, much less in a public place where anyone could eavesdrop, so of course he dined and dashed.


	4. deleted scene: boy trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is one of the iffy should-keep-it-in-should-I-dump-it scenes, and I ultimately decided to dump it since Chapter Three was getting way too long, and it wouldn't fit the theme/pace of the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

_**Deleted Scene: Boy Trouble  
** _

"Boy trouble?" Ino guesses, startling Sakura out of her daze.

She smiles weakly. "How'd you know?"

Ino huffs. Really, now? "Both your teammates are in the finals, and they're up against crazy strong people - and in Sasuke's case, someone's who just plain crazy."

Sakura blinks in surprise and then says rather unconvincingly, "Oh, yeah, that's what I'm worried about."

"Right," Ino drawls, eliciting a grimace from Sakura. She crosses her arms and demands, "Spill it out. What's really bugging you if it's not that?"

Sakura seems to spend a moment considering keeping her mouth shut, but she comes to her senses. With a heavy sigh, she admits, "It's Sasuke."

Ino bites back the instinctive insult. They're friends again, so that's not necessary anymore. Besides, she doubts Sakura would be so worked up over a crush, not more than her team's wellbeing anyway - which means it does have to do with that, but it's something that only applies to Sasuke.

Unbidden, the memory of him shrouded in that awful, purple chakra that had left her feeling cold in the forest comes to mind. Come to think of it, all of them had looked like they'd been through hell. Someone - Orochimaru, Sasuke had said - had apparently tried to kill them personally and through those Sound genin.

"What happened to you guys?" She asks worriedly. "What's this Orochimaru guy want with Sasuke?"

Sakura grits her teeth, clenching her fists hard enough to draw blood. "He attacked us with no warning, and we were completely outmatched. He did something to Naruto, and then he... He bit Sasuke, put some kind of mark on him, and it's hurting him, I know it is. It's draining his chakra, and he's straining to keep it under control." She sucks in a harsh breath. "And Orochimaru, he said he could give Sasuke the power to get revenge on his brother, and I- I don't know if Sasuke is seriously considering his offer, or- or-" She covers her mouth as a sob rips out of her.

"Hey, hey, look at me, Sakura. Look at me!" Ino cups Sakura's face and meets her terrified gaze. "Sasuke's your teammate. You know him better than anybody. Would he really run off with this creep?" Ino demands.

Sakura sniffles and after a beat shakes her head.

"Okay, you said it yourself. He wouldn't. And about that stupid mark. It looks to me like he's dealing with it pretty well. And I mean, they wouldn't let him fight Gaara of all people if that thing was such a big problem, right? Your sensei would do something about it, pull him out of the exams, right?"

Sakura nods.

Ino smirks. "Okay then! There's nothing to worry about. If Sasuke tries to do something stupid, we'll be there to smack some sense into him, okay?"

Sakura pulls back and wipes the tears and snot off her face. Smiling for real this time, she says, "Yeah."

Ino grins back. "Good." She then declares, glancing over her friend with an experienced eye. "Geez, you've made such a mess! And your hair's still kind of choppy. Let's go to my house and fix you up. It'll be a girls day!"

Sakura rolls her eyes, but she's still grinning. "If you say so."

Permission granted, Ino grabs her hand, drags her to her feet, and begins pulling her along. "Let's go then!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Ino. Had this fic been given the length it probably deserves, I would have made Team 10 much more prominent - and likely the rest of the Konoha Twelve. That being said, I'm still taking suggestions as long as they pertain to Part One/before the time skip (which includes before the Massacre/Academy days.) Shippuden will have its moment once I have the time to plan and write it the way I would need to.


	5. omake: please teach me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lovetolongago said: "One more thing, would Rock Lee be able to use DWF if he can't use chakra?"
> 
> I promise I'm not picking favorites. This just struck me as something that needed to be written. It may seem spoiler-y, but it's not really. I was very careful not to be specific about the timeline. It's only vaguely after the invasion (something Takeshi's arrival wouldn't have changed) and before/during Naruto's mission (another unavoidable thing.) You'll see where it falls once chapter four is out.

_**Omake: Please teach me!** _

"Yo," Sasuke Uchiha greets him with a grin, closing the door softly behind him as he enters the room.

Lee brightens up, curious but happy about his new visitor. "Uchiha-san, how wonderful it is to see you! While I appreciate it, may I ask why it is you're visiting me?"

He'd been confined to the hospital ever since his match against Gaara, and the only ones to visit him so far have been his youthful team and his amazing mentor and life coach, Gai-sensei! The nurses have all been really nice, but he doesn't like to see the pity in their eyes. Lee did not work this hard to overcome all of the challenges and obstacles thrown his way just to give up here.

"Lee," Sasuke breaks him from his reverie once more. "You okay?" He asks, eyes scrutinizing.

Lee closes his own and says sheepishly, "I apologize, Uchiha-san. It seems I got lost in my thoughts."

Sasuke smiles at him knowingly and waves it off. "Maa, that's okay. I actually came here with some news that might make you feel a bit better."

Against his better judgment, Lee perks up in anticipation. "News?"

"It's a secret, so don't tell anybody," Sasuke winks conspiratorially at him. "Naruto's on a mission to bring back Tsunade of the Sannin to become our next Hokage."

Lee stiffens in surprise. He'd had little thought about who would be replacing Lord Third, too caught up in his own problems, but it makes sense that they'd be looking for someone to take up the hat. Tsunade is supposed to be very powerful, and her name alone would likely intimidate any enemies looking to capitalize on Konoha's weakness. Then, the implication dawns on him. "You think that she will be able to heal my injury?" He demands wildly.

Sasuke regards him apologetically. "I can't say for certain, but everyone says she's the best medic there is. I don't want to get your hopes up, but I figured you should know."

Lee nods. "Thank you for sharing this with me. I shall not get my hopes up or tell anyone else about this." Despite his words, both of them seem pretty hopeful about his chances. He grips his blankets tightly, heart thumping loudly. _He could still be a ninja._

Sasuke remains standing there, seemingly indecisive. "Was there something else, Uchiha-san?"

"Just call me 'Sasuke'," he says distractedly. "We're friends, yeah?"

Lee nods emphatically, pleasantly surprised. "Of course, Sasuke."

"Do you remember those blue flames I was using in my match against you?" Sasuke asks of him after a moment of consideration.

Ah. Those flames had numbed his ankle and then taken out Yoroi Akado in the prelims, even though he had been able to absorb chakra. Lee knew them and was just as curious about them as everyone else. "Yes," he answers readily.

Sasuke rubs his cheek, anxious for some reason. "Maa... Well, would you like to learn how to make them? They don't require any chakra to use."

Lee feels his heart stop. A jutsu that doesn't require any chakra? He's proud of his taijutsu and fully intends to prove to the world that he can become great with that alone. However... His match with Gaara also proved that sometimes he would need something extra, and a jutsu that didn't require chakra? His enemies would be doubly shocked at Lee's incredible youthfulness.

Eyes on fire, he declares, "I would be honored to learn your special jutsu!"

Sasuke beams at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is becoming a cheesefest, and I could not be more pleased. Come to me with your weary hearts, and I shall shower you with these tales of love and affection. (Next up will be Itachi & Takeshi as little kids.)


	6. omake: partners in crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fleshslasher said: "I wish there'll be a scene between Takeshi and Itachi :) I wonder what their relationship was like before the massacre :D"
> 
> So I have delivered. Thanks for all of the comments, kudos, and bookmarks. You guys are lovely.

_**Omake: Partners in Crime** _

"Nii-san!" Takeshi greets him with genuine excitement, running forward to tackle him with a hug. It feels like it's been ages since his brother last made it home before Takeshi was put to bed - or made it home at all. He will readily admit to missing him.

Itachi lets out a breath that might as well be laughter and smiles down at him, returning the hug indulgently. "I'm home."

"Welcome home!" Takeshi responds dutifully, stepping back a little but not out of reach. "Are you hungry? Mom made miso soup, and there's still some left." His brother always seems a little too tired, a little too thin, and a little too old. For all that he's physically older than Takeshi, Itachi doesn't really take care of himself enough, so _he_ steps up and does it for him.

Itachi pokes him on the forehead, and he blinks, then rubs the spot with a pout. Entirely too amused, his brother says, "You're going to get wrinkles if you keep worrying about me, otouto."

He grins despite himself. So far, Itachi has seen through all of his attempts to mother him. "I'll only stop if you eat something," he declares brightly.

"All right," Itachi gives in gracefully, as he's done every time Takeshi has pulled something like this.

Takeshi isn't really a child, and technically he's older than his brother. But he died when he was sixteen, and though he's been in this world for six more years, he doesn't feel any older. It's as if his mental age will only progress once his physical body has caught up to it. As it is, Takeshi is comfortable being treated like a child, if only by his family. It gets to him sometimes, but usually they accept if he understands something above his level and speak to him accordingly. So it's not all bad.

He grabs Itachi's hand and pulls him along toward the kitchen where his mother is still washing dishes. "Mom! Nii-san's home!" He announces, even though she likely sensed him at the door.

She turns away from the sink and dries her hands on a towel. Smiling warmly, she says, "Welcome home."

Itachi nods in greeting, and Takeshi drags him to a chair. "He's hungry, too!" He reveals to his mother.

Her smile widens, and she winks at him. Takeshi had let her in on his plan from the beginning, and she had easily agreed to coaxing her son to eat. In most things involving Itachi, his mom is his partner in crime, and he loves her dearly for it.

"Is that so?" She hums, pulling out a bowl and scooping the soup into it. She sets it - along with a spoon and a glass of water - in front of him with practiced ease. The kitchen is her domain, after all. "Here you go, dear. Eat up."

Itachi regards both of them with wary amusement. They smile at him innocently. "Thanks for the meal," he eventually says and begins eating under their watchful eyes.

He and his mother high-five, and Takeshi takes a seat beside his brother. The three of them spend the next half hour exchanging stories and idle chatter.

It's not the same as his first family. At the dinner table, his dad had usually been more enthusiastic than him, and his famiglia had been wild and untamed as always. This easy, homey atmosphere is entirely different, but it's _his_. They're his precious family, and he is more than content with his second life.

He watches as his brother tells a joke with a straight face and as his mom cracks up in laughter, and he's filled with happiness and wonder and _love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it's what you wanted! There's no way Takeshi wouldn't grow to adore and love indulgent, patient, kind Itachi. This is about a year before the massacre, and tensions haven't gotten quite so bad just yet. No one's asked about Takeshi's age yet, which I find amusing for some reason.


	7. deleted scene: here comes trouble

_**Deleted Scene: Here Comes Trouble  
** _

Naruto returns to his apartment in a haze, mind on his training the past week and wondering how to progress further. All he's been able to summon so far are those stupid, tiny tadpoles! Sure, they're steadily getting larger, but he's trying to summon a real frog!

And that Pervy Sage is no help.

He grumbles irritably as he climbs the staircase and walks to the end of the row, and he blinks when he spots a note attached to his door.

"Come to my house as soon as you read this - Shikamaru," he reads aloud. What could he want with Naruto?

He shakes off his confusion and runs inside to take a quick shower and change clothes before doing as the note says. Even he knows he probably shouldn't show up to the Nara Compound looking so disheveled.

He arrives at his destination ten minutes later via roof - Shikamaru's house being on the opposite side of the village from his place, and he dithers for a moment, unsure where he's supposed to go.

"Hey," a lazy voice drawls, and Naruto whirls around to face it.

"Shikamaru!" He shouts, waving the note around accusingly. "What's this all about?"

The other boy scratches his head. "Don't be so loud. I just had some info for you."

Naruto heeds his warning, if only because it's kind of late, and people are probably trying to sleep. He doesn't want to get thrown out. "What info?" He prompts impatiently. "Tell me already!"

"What a drag," Shikamaru complains. "It's about the shinobi that attacked you during the Second Exams."

Naruto sobers at that. "You know who he was?"

"Yeah. Orochimaru, one of the Sannin," Shikamaru informs him, serious for once. "I don't know why, but you've got a troublesome guy trying to kill you."

Naruto frowns. "Not me. I think he's after Sasuke." Which doesn't make any sense either, but. Everyone always seems so interested in him, and while Naruto knows he doesn't like the attention, it stirs a little bit of resentment and envy in him anyway. Not that he wants that creepy snake lady - man? - after either of them.

"Thanks for telling me," Naruto says. "I'll talk to Sasuke." Although... Now that he thinks about it, Sasuke and Sakura might already know. They've been hiding something from him, after all.

Shikamaru shrugs. "It's troublesome, but it's not like I want you guys to die. We Konoha ninja have to look out for each other."

"Heheh," Naruto chuckles, embarrassed. "Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about this, but I just stumbled upon it my notes. This takes place during the one month of training between the Second and Third Exams. (I had to use that Shikamaru line somewhere. ;D)


End file.
